


Рождественские сказки

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Hellsing
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Сказки – они такие сказки…





	Рождественские сказки

\- Да что ж холодно-то так?! – злится Интегра. – И где моя зажигалка? Сигареты, наконец? Уолтер!  
\- Я здесь, моя госпожа.  
Интегра облегченно вздыхает. Он всё ещё здесь, он не оставил её одну как тогда, в детстве. Тогда тоже было холодно, но этим холодом веяло не от окон, а от стен. Это был холод страха.  
\- Где мои сигареты, - уже спокойно повторяет Интегра.  
\- Их нет, - отвечает Уолтер.  
Интегра подергивает плечами. Ей не нравится глупый ответ, не нравится, что на неё веет холодом, словно между ней и окном не стоит дворецкий, словно она и в самом деле одна в этот вечер.  
Она берет со стола коробок, вертит и так и сяк, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки.  
\- Где Алукард? – спрашивает она, чтобы хоть немного подогнать это медлительное время.  
\- Я расскажу вам сказку, госпожа, - говорит Уолтер.  
Интегра резким щелчком открывает коробку, достает спичку. Смотрит на неё пристально, словно от взгляда может зажечься огонь. Но нет, спички не зажигаются от взглядов даже таких важных персон, какой является глава Хеллсинга.  
Интегра чиркает спичкой по шершавому боку коробка и смотрит на крошечный огонек.  
\- Рассказывай, - вздыхает она.  
\- Через зачарованный лес идет красная шапочка, - начинает Уолтер.   
Интегра смотрит на огонек, который всё ближе подбирается к её пальцам.  
*  
Алукард идет через лес, и каждая минута дарит ему наслаждение. Какими ровными лунками чернеют его следы на нетронутом до этого снегу, как синеют в сумерках деревья, какая яркая луна в чистом холодном воздухе.  
Ему так хорошо, что хочется обсудить это с кем-то.   
\- Какая прекрасная ночь, - шепчет он в лицо волку, который бесшумно выпрыгивает из темноты и валит его на снег. – Правда, собачка?  
Волк молчит и дышит ему в лицо. Алукард не делает попытки достать пистолет, как не пытался он увернуться от прыжка оборотня, который рассчитал еще за пару мгновений до этого.   
Невероятно длинных мгновений.  
Но когда вокруг так красиво, ему не хочется это спугнуть.  
\- Мы так и будем лежать? – кокетливо спрашивает он спустя какое-то время. – То есть, я не против, конечно. Луна, звезды, все дела. И ты, Ганс, чертовски мил, но моя хозяйка ждет меня.  
Оборотень негромко рычит, но отступает, позволяя Алукарду подняться. Потом он хватает его за руку, стараясь не прокусить до крови – и тянет за собой.  
\- Интересно, мы идем к бабушке или к дровосекам? – размышляет вслух Алукард, любуясь снегом, тонкой хрусткой корочкой застывшим на алом рукаве пиджака. Это красиво. Снег на крови, красное на белом, белое на красном.   
Красиво.  
Вдалеке из-за зачарованных деревьев выглядывает небольшая, но хорошо охраняемая база. Две фигуры в белом виднеются на сторожевой вышке.  
\- Дровосеки, - ухмыляется Алукард, узнавая одеяния инквизиторов. – Хотя знаешь, - доверительно говорит он оборотню. – Мне кажется, что бабушка – это Ватикан.  
*  
\- Если ты встретил подходящего человека, - шепчет Максвелл за спиной. – То Ватикан не будет возражать. Иногда можно… можно сделать исключение.  
Он шепчет то в одно ухо, то в другое, то появляется перед глазами.  
Отец Александр утомлен, ему кажется, что его искушает сам дьявол в образе змия. Или в образе Максвелла, сейчас отец Александр не видит разницы.  
Но искушение велико.  
Он слышит мысли Максвелла, словно Энрико произносит их вслух. Мысли маленькими морозными облачками застывают и рассыпаются в пыль.  
«Более крепкий поводок».  
«Девицу будет легко контролировать».  
«А если родится ребенок, тогда и вовсе…»  
Дьявол снова ошибся, что связался с отцом Александром. Не будет ребенка, потому что нет никакой девицы.  
Андерсон встает и сухо кивает Максвеллу.   
Согласен.  
Но согласен ли этот человек на венчание? Отец Александр не может себе позволить жить во грехе. И другим не позволит тоже.  
*  
\- Но почему же так холодно? – Интегра зябко ёжится, роняет крошечный почерневший огрызок, в который превратилась спичка, и чиркает еще одной. – Где Серас, где Пип, где вся эта шумная компания постоянно хохочущих людей?  
\- Моя госпожа, - склоняет голову Уолтер. – Они все в заколдованном лесу. Дикие гуси обросли перьями и потеряли человеческий облик. Ни слова не могут сказать они, спящие под снегом, связанные иллюзией Зорин. Ни слова не может сказать Серас, пока не найдет каждого из них.  
Если лишь один разок произнесет она хоть звук, если вскрикнет от боли или заплачет – обагрится снег кровью, умрут под глухим ледяным покровом все гуси.   
Если не успеет отыскать их всех Серас до рассвета, упокоятся они в зачарованном лесу навсегда.   
Не думайте о них сейчас, госпожа. Еще живы гуси, еще ищет их Серас. Это не наша сказка, наша сказка другая.  
Интегра смотрит на огонек, ей кажется, что он её согревает. Не думать о Серас, не думать о Пипе, не думать об остальных гусях. Даже о Зорин не думать.  
Алукард.  
*  
\- Алукард, - выплевывает отец Александр.   
\- Андерсон, - улыбается Алукард.   
Зубы на его руке разжимаются, он может не поворачиваться, и так знает, что за спиной вместо волка стоит молчаливый капитан Ганс Гюнше.  
Алукард с любопытством оглядывает помещение. Его немного мутит от всех этих крестов, которые плотно перекрывают все окна и щели, но куда больше его мутит от длинного стола, на котором аляписто раскинулись тарелки с самой разной едой, а в центре возвышается бело-розовый кремовый торт. Всё настолько кричаще, что Алукард морщится, словно от боли.  
\- Отец Александр, вы что, пригласили меня на свадьбу или я это так не вовремя заглянул? – спрашивает он.  
Отец Александр молчит.  
\- Ну я пойду тогда, - решает Алукард, поворачиваясь к единственной открытой двери. – А то рассыплете тут зерно, собирать придется, еще как-то намусорите…  
Позади стоит Ганс.  
Андерсон швыряет нож. Нож, который ничего не может сделать Алукарду, но он может пригвоздить его тень.  
Андерсон знает, что у вампиров не бывает тени. А еще он знает, что это ложь.   
Крошечная, почти незаметная тень, тем не менее, дает возможность лишить вампира силы. Кого-то навсегда, кого-то на время.  
\- Уговорили, остаюсь, - выдыхает Алукард, рухнув в кресло, в которое вонзается нож с его тенью.   
*  
\- С ним ничего не случится? – жалобно спрашивает Интегра.  
Она дует на обожженные пальцы и чувствует себя маленькой, забытой всеми девочкой. Даже Алукард оставил её.  
Уолтер качает головой, но Интегре совершенно непонятно, да это или нет. Конечно, Алукарда нелегко убить, еще никому не удавалось это сделать, но рождественская ночь так холодна, что кажется, будто нет ничего, что может спасти её.  
Даже этот крошечный огонек, разве он дарит тепло или покой? Он не дает даже света, лишь множит страхи, которые причудливыми тенями расцветают на стенах.  
Но он зачаровывает, убаюкивает, как и голос Уолтера, который монотонно плетет свою сказку.  
Голос его глухо разносится по кабинету, вырывается в гулкие коридоры, теряется там почти неслышным эхом, словно безмолвная Серас, ищущая своих гусей, добирается до подвалов.  
Пусто, гулко, нет никого.   
Только Интегра сидит в кабинете и слушает свою сказку.  
*  
Максвелл ничего не знает. Он слишком занят тем, чтобы карабкаться по своей сверкающей лестнице, чтобы смотреть по сторонам.   
Иначе он знал бы, как познакомились на переговорах с Миллениумом отец Александр и Ганс Гюнше.   
Как изнывал Андерсон, пожирая глазами молчаливого капитана, первого врага, которого хотелось не убить, а выпить, взять, растворить в себе…  
Первым, потому что Алукарда отец Александр хотел еще и уничтожить.  
Максвелл не знает, откуда ему знать, о ком молчит Ганс Гюнше. Он даже самого Ганса не знает, не видит его, когда считает свои хрустальные ступени.  
Но отец Александр не таков. Он знает, он слышит это молчание, он услышит в нем «да», если его даже придется вырвать с кровью.  
А еще он видит тайну Ганса. Им суждено быть вместе, ведь тайна у них одна на двоих, разве этого недостаточно?  
Сладкая, порочная, кровавая тайна.  
Алукард.   
*  
\- Алукард! – хохочет Андерсон. – Алукард!  
\- Убей меня прямо сейчас, - протестует Алукард. – Я не хочу участвовать во всем этом. Как же пошло! Ганс… Ганс…  
Ганс Гюнше молчит, но Алукард тоже умеет слышать молчание.  
\- Хорошая собачка, - скалится он. – Ганс, зачем тебе инквизитор? Ты ведь хочешь меня, правда? А если бы ты видел, какой собачкой могу быть я… О, Ганс, ты бы и думать забыл об этом человеке!  
Отец Александр рычит, двумя шагами преодолевая пространство комнаты и нависая над Алукардом. В его руке сверкает нож.  
\- Упс, - произносит Алукард и облизывает губы языком. Он совсем не смотрит на нож, словно это последнее, что его волнует. – Какая незадача, жених тоже хочет меня. Какая незадача, ребята. Не хочу портить вам праздник… - он пытается встать, но натянутая как струна тень не дает ему даже приподняться.  
Андерсон вонзает нож в плечо Алукарда, чуть повыше локтя.  
\- О-о, - стонет Алукард. – О дааа…  
Кровь течет по рукаву, пока отец Александр делает круг ножом, вонзая нож по самую рукоять, словно разрезая апельсин на две половинки.  
Ганс за спиной Андерсона шумно дышит, запах крови возбуждает его, будит в нем зверя.  
Кость скрипит, тяжело поддается ножу, наконец надламывается, когда Андерсон переносит вес на рукоять.  
\- Да, - бормочет Алукард, откидываясь головой на спинку кресла. – Да… дай…  
Кровь льется на пиджак, на кресло, стекает на пол. Ганс широко раздувает ноздри, бездумно облизывает губы.  
*  
\- Андерсон там лишний, он не любит кровь, - замечает Интегра, вынимая очередную спичку. – Но я не хочу, чтобы Алукард женился на Гансе. Он мой слуга.  
\- Только ваш, госпожа, - соглашается Уолтер. – Не бойтесь, госпожа, самого страшного не произойдет, а что может быть страшнее, чем женившийся Алукард?  
Тут Интегра с ним согласна.  
Но она не любит, когда ей говорят «не бойтесь». Почему-то именно после этих слов становится действительно страшно.  
*  
Андерсон бросает руку Алукарда на белую скатерть, и Алукард снова стонет.   
Наконец-то опять красиво. Кровь вытекает на белую скатерть, пачкает салфетки в виде лебедей, ложки и вилки, кровь становится бурой, засыхая и впитываясь в накрахмаленную ткань, но она всё ещё прекрасна.  
\- Я отдам тебе руку и сердце, - говорит Андерсон Гансу.  
\- Эй, - снова протестует Алукард. – Андерсон, ты все не так понял, ты должен ему свои руку и сердце, причем в метафорическом плане!  
Андерсон не отвечает, он впивается в губы Ганса, пачкает белокурые волосы Гюнше своими мокрыми от крови руками.  
\- Чему вас в Ватикане учат, даже метафоричности не знает, - бормочет Алукард, а затем пытается дотянуться языком до руки, чтобы слизнуть хоть немного крови.  
Ему весело, но он уже голоден и возбужден, а кровь одуряюще пахнет.  
На подлокотнике его кресла материализуется Шредингер.  
\- А, бесенок, - приветствует его Алукард. – Дай-ка я тебя поцелую…  
Шредингер весело хохочет, глядя, как вытягиваются клыки Алукарда, но вампир не может пошевелить целой рукой, а отрезанная делает лишь вялые движения пальцами, словно раздавленный на столе паук. Лишь еще немного крови при каждом толчке вытекает на скатерть, и всё.  
Ганс с трудом отрывается от целующего его Андерсона и отступает на шаг. Шредингер хватает Гюнше за руку, и они оба исчезают.  
\- Гм, - Алукард морщит лоб. – Это была украденная или сбежавшая невеста? Я не разобрал. В любом случае это очень банально и пошло.  
Андерсон не отвечает, словно поцелуй связал его печатью молчания.  
Он подходит к Алукарду и начинает разрезать на нем одежду, рвать пуговицы, обнажая грудь.  
\- Я, разумеется, могу тебя утешить, - продолжает Алукард. – Хотя с одной рукой это немного затруднительно. Но что не сделаешь ради убитого горем человека.  
Нож уже расправился с тканью на груди и замирает. Острие качается над животом, отец Александр медлит.  
\- Тут нет ничего интересного, - продолжает соблазнять Алукард. – Сердце, другие потроха… Андерсон, будь мужчиной, режь дальше, мы отлично проведем время, как только ты вытащишь нож из кресла и выкинешь этот кошмарный торт.  
*  
Спичек в коробке всё меньше, а утро, кажется, никогда не наступит. Интегра верит, что если спичек хватит до утра, то всё получится.   
И Серас вернется с Пипом и другими гусями, не дав ненасытному снегу поживиться их кровью, и Алукард вернется невредимым, и, что особенно важно, Интегра больше не будет одна.  
Но может, всё совсем не так, и утро никогда не наступит. Потому что никакого утра нет, как нет Уолтера, нет толстых стен кругом, нет надежного пистолета в ящике стола.   
Может, и сама Интегра в зачарованном лесу и всё, что у неё есть – это коробок спичек, чтобы дожить до утра.  
\- Вы совсем продрогли, госпожа, - замечает Уолтер. – Может, пойдете в постель?  
Интегра без устали смотрит на огонек. Сомкнуть веки. Решить, что стало тепло. Согреться, когда вокруг нет ничего теплого?   
Умереть?   
Не дождаться утра?  
\- Рассказывай дальше, - приказывает она.  
*  
Алукард не успевает завладеть взглядом отца Александра. Позади Андерсона вновь появляются Шредингер и Ганс, и Алукард уже не может отвести глаз от Гюнше.  
Ганс как всегда молчалив и совершенен. Корсет, облегающий его гибкую фигуру, делает его словно вытесанным из глыбы синеватого непрозрачного льда. А ворох кружев, который струится до пола, напоминает снежный сугроб.  
Алукард хочется расхохотаться, но Ганс не выглядит смешно. Его мускулистое, но между тем стройное тело словно было создано для этого платья, и даже черная татуировка на плече с порядковым номером и головой безобразного воющего волка смотрится органично, словно и это предусмотрено заранее.  
Шредингер показывает язык Алукарду и вновь хохочет.  
Только сейчас Алукард замечает фату и белоснежность платья.  
\- Так не бывает, - стонет он. – Га-анс, ты не можешь быть… ты не можешь быть девственником! Андерсон, отдай мне его, ты не посмеешь!  
\- Властью, взятой взаймы у времени, - начинает Шредингер.   
*  
\- Разве мужчина может быть не смешным в женском наряде? Да еще в корсете? – спрашивает Интегра, стараясь не замечать, что жалкий огонек снова подбирается к пальцам.  
\- Может, - кивает Уолтер. – Тем более в сказке. Но Ганс и правда очень хорош собой. Мужской красотой, которую не стыдно показать даже в платье невесты. Это слабые мужчины, стоит их одеть хоть во что-то – вызывают смех, да и без одежды на них без слез не взглянешь. Но Ганс Гюнше не из таких.  
Интегра молчит, размышляя, смогла бы она согреться о Ганса. Тем более, что она не носит платьев, они стали бы отличной парой…  
Но белый наряд невесты. Интегра вздыхает. Она боится обжечься об этот лед и замерзнуть еще сильнее.  
Алое пламя, её спички, её Алукард.  
Как преданно она верит в наступление утра, так же она верит в Алукарда.  
*  
\- …Правом, принадлежащим церкви, - продолжает Шредингер. - … Есть ли кто-то, кто против брака этих двоих?  
\- Я! – неистовствует Алукард. – Я против!  
\- Есть кто-то живой, кто против? – добавляет Шредингер.  
Алукард стонет.  
\- Объявляю ваш брак законным перед небом и землей, временем и вечностью, - завершает Шредингер.  
И исчезает.  
Алукард до крови закусывает губу, глядя, как грубая рука Андерсона ложится на белоснежное платье, как она поглаживает спину Ганса.  
\- Да убейте вы уже меня, - хрипит он, снова пытаясь вырваться.  
Кресло ходит ходуном, но оно слишком массивное, чтобы сдвинуться с места и приблизить Алукарда хоть на пару дюймов к молодоженам.  
Чтобы отвлечься от этого зрелища, Алукард пристально смотрит на торт. Громоздкое уродливое чудовище из крема занимает всё его внимание до тех пор, пока прямо в этот крем не ныряет рука Ганса.  
\- Думаешь, наш гость проголодался? – хрипло спрашивает Андерсон.   
Голос у него такой же, как у Алукарда, он также изнывает от желания, но держится, растягивая удовольствие, делая его более сладким и острым одновременно.  
Ганс молча подходит к Алукарду и проводит пальцами по губам. Алукард пытается поймать языком хотя бы один палец, прикусить зубами, хоть каплю крови… но вместо этого на его губах остается таять жирный приторный крем, он наполняет его рот вместо живительной крови.  
\- О-о-о, - стонет Алукард, пытаясь податься вперед. – Ганс, я весь твой, неужели ты не видишь? Хочу тебя. Хотя бы кусочек…  
*  
\- Кусочка всегда мало, - замечает Интегра, отбрасывая очередной уголек, похожий на тонкий кривой вопросительный знак.  
Он такой хрупкий, что ломается даже раньше, чем касается стола.  
\- Вы как всегда правы, госпожа, - соглашается Уолтер. – Но не все могут набраться храбрости, чтобы претендовать на целое, заполучив кусочек.  
Интегра задумчиво глядит на очередную спичку и наконец чиркает ею о коробок.  
\- Алукард как раз такой, - говорит она.  
*  
Ганс возвращается к столу.  
Он снова запускает руку в торт, который наконец-то начинает выглядеть правильно. Разрушенный бисквит, стекший крем, следы от пальцев – теперь он настоящий.  
Подносит руку ко рту, облизывает пальцы. Не показно, не дразня, просто делает, потому что хочет это сделать. И эта искренность, с которой Ганс поедает торт, совершенно сводит с ума и Алукарда, и Андерсона.  
И если Алукард может только сжать зубы, чтобы вырывающийся стон не был слишком громким, то Андерсон в своем праве.  
Он разворачивает Ганса к себе, в двух шагах от Алукарда жадно целует новобрачного в перепачканные кремом губы. Алукард снова стонет, чувствуя, словно он причастен к происходящему лишь от того, что на его губах такой же крем.  
Отец Александр сметает со стола на пол кушанья и приборы, лишь остатки торта и рука Алукарда остаются на покрытой бурыми пятнами скатерти.  
\- Да-а, - снова стонет Алукард, глаза его блестят. – Так-то лучше!  
Андерсон толкает Ганса на стол так, что тот оказывается лицом к лицу с сидящим в кресле Алукардом. Со своего места Алукард видит кучу подробностей – всклоченные волосы, фата с которых давно спала и прозрачно-белой застывшей лужицей лежит на столе, почти кроваво-красные – от ненасытных укусов-поцелуев отца Александра – губы, обнаженные плечи, крючки корсета на спине.  
Кучу совершенно ненужных подробностей, потому что всё остальное скрыто столом и видно лишь Андерсону.  
\- Эй! Так нечестно! – Алукард облизывает губы и словно отражение, движение в движение языка это повторяет Ганс. – Проклятье!   
Андерсон словно не видит Алукарда, он задирает юбки свадебного платья, огромным сугробом из кружев засыпая спину и плечи Ганса.  
Ганс шумно вздыхает, Алукард вздыхает тоже, пытаясь угадать, что же делает Андерсон за стеной из этих кружев.   
Поглаживает? Щиплет? Царапает кожу?   
\- Говори уже! – шипит он то ли отцу Александру, то ли Гансу, но они не отвечают на его мольбы.  
*  
\- Ну почему он там, - Интегра негромко хнычет, как позволяла себе только в детстве. – Он не дал бы мне мерзнуть.  
Она дует на пальцы, которые одновременно замерзшие и обожженные, ноющая боль переплетается с покалывающими обжигающими кляксами ожогов.  
\- Может, горячего чаю? – услужливо предлагает Уолтер.  
Но Интегра качает головой. Она точно знает, что никакого Уолтера нет, что она совсем одна со своими спичками и замерзнет насмерть, если не наступит утро.   
А стоит согласиться на чай и тайное знание превратится в реальность, и некому будет рассказывать сказку, а потом и вовсе – некому узнать, чем закончилась сказка.  
*  
Кровь течет по рту Алукарда, смешивается с кремом, но он не замечает даже того, что прокусил губу.  
Ему кажется, что это Ганс возбуждающе пахнет кровью, ему кажется, что эта боль от того, что он не может двинуться вперед. Он не может, а Андерсон движется. Он налегает на Ганса всем телом, заставляя его негромко охнуть, он вцепляется пальцами в кружевные сугробы, грубо приминая их к бедрам Ганса, он движется на Алукарда, но неизменно остается в Гансе.   
Алукард хочет быть Андерсоном, он хочет быть Гансом. Он громко стонет вместе с Гансом, жадно заглядывая в его влажный полуоткрытый рот, он хрипит вместе с Андерсоном, пытаясь в своей неподвижности найти хоть слабую возможность двигаться также.  
Он закусывает губу и словно нехотя выпускает её обратно, глядя прямо в широко открытые глаза Ганса, он проводит по верхней губе трепещущим кончиком языка, отвечая на взгляд затуманенных глаз Андерсона.  
\- А-а… - стонет Ганс, наконец преодолевая свое молчание. – А-а… Алукард…  
Он судорожно сжимает скатерть, тело его мелко дрожит в конвульсиях оргазма.  
\- Алука-а-ард, - выдыхает Андерсон, изливаясь в Ганса.  
*  
\- Вы спите, госпожа? – Уолтер наклоняется к креслу. – Вас утомила моя сказка?  
\- Мне кажется, я умираю, - шепчет Интегра, глядя на пустой коробок в своих руках. – Солнце никогда не встанет для меня.  
\- Госпожа, я открою вам одну тайну, - негромко говорит Уолтер. – Вы давно не маленькая девочка, поэтому эта сказка не про вас. И потом, солнце уже встало.  
\- А Алукард? – шепчет Интегра.  
\- Я здесь, госпожа, - раздается голос с другой стороны кресла.  
\- Ты опоздал, - обвиняющим тоном говорит Интегра.  
Ей больше не холодно, она вообще не понимает, как можно было мерзнуть.  
\- Прошу прощения, госпожа, - Алукард низко склоняет голову. – Это больше не повториться.  
Уолтера уже нет рядом, поэтому Интегра может задать вопрос, который её мучает.  
\- А что было потом?  
Алукард не делает удивленных глаз, не пытается увильнуть от ответа.  
\- А потом Андерсен вырезал и отдал ему мое сердце, - отвечает он. – Впрочем, я бы и сам отдал, если бы мог.  
\- А он? – снова шепчет Интегра.  
\- Сожрал его, - пожал плечами Алукард. – Что еще ждать от оборотня.   
Интегра машинально берет со стола сигарету и поджигает кончик зажигалкой. Жадно вдыхает дым.  
\- Вам прислать Викторию или кого-то из Диких гусей? – Алукард стоит у выхода, как всегда в полупоклоне к своей госпоже.  
\- А они… они тут? – спрашивает Интегра и понимает, что говорит чепуху. Она сама чувствует, что все – тут.  
Алукард улыбается.


End file.
